In2ition
by Miss Kittie-Kat
Summary: What happens when Draco is in the loony bin and Harry comes to rescue him? They fall in love of course. Rated M for later chapters. HPDM
1. Prologue: My name? No, his name

**Prologue: My name? No, his name. **

I was going to start by telling you my name, then I realized that my name isn't important; it's a string of letters used for identification by society. We might as well be a string of numbers or lines of varying thickness—a bar code; I think it might be easier that way: the whole world like a store.

Back to the point, like I said: my name isn't important. I'm just another blank face roaming the hallways with no real goal except surviving until lunch and then to survive until it's time to go to bed.

I don't stand out; I'm just like everyone else. The same generic, uninterested look with a hint of sarcasm in my flat gray orbs. The only thing that really helps me stand out is my…well, I guess you could call it my social status but even that isn't so great since there are other high class brats here too.

I don't remember my name in some occasions... sometimes, I just don't want to.

Voldemort's war screwed a lot of people up; I'm one of them.

There is one name that I remember.

Harry Potter is his name.

You see, this isn't about me.

It is about Harry Potter.

Like it **always **has been.


	2. 1: How many years has it been?

**Chapter 1: How many years has it been?**

Emerald eyes shifted behind ever-cracked glasses, taking in the bleak surroundings as a nurse chattered incessantly about the different patients and how much she appreciates him 'taking time out of his busy schedule'.

How many years has it been since that fateful day Neville killed the snake and opened the perfect opportunity for Harry to rid the world of Voldemort forever? Five.

The first couple of years, Aurors were busy collecting the last surviving Death Eaters and purging the world of its last evils. Some people still find it hard to believe that the great savior Harry Potter decided not to become an Auror after all.

Harry ran his hand through dark unruly locks, thinking back to those chaotic days. He was abruptly brought out of his musings when he walked right into the nurse who had stopped and was motioning into an impeccably neat and clean room.

"This is it? Are you quite sure, Mr. Potter? There are several other patients to choose from and he is very unfriendly. Hasn't said much of anything in the last four years he's been admitted. Not since we found him alone in his mansion clutching one of his late mother's dresses." The nurse tittered at the taller man.

"I'm sure." He said quietly as he stared inside the door's small window which has a figure lying peacefully on the floor inside with a patch of sunlight coming in through the large window illuminating the lone form.

* * *

'_I wonder what it's like to be a cloud? Floating around the world, going wherever the wind carries me. Shadowing the world with myself and seeing everything but feeling nothing…never mind, I'm already like that.' _Thought the pale boy who was basking in the warmth of the sun pouring over his frail skin. He could feel eyes penetrating into his 'fortress' and knew that someone was just outside the door observing him, waiting for him, to do something.

Draco sighed, wondering whether it was really worth living anymore.

The door opened and closed quietly and his gray eyes closed lazily, not moving from his position on the floor. He listened to the footsteps as they made their way in and the visitor sat on _his_ bed.

He propelled himself from his comfort with every intention of throwing the intruder out of his sanctuary but stopped cold as recognition swept across his face.

The two men stared at each other in silence before finally, "Hello, Malfoy. It's been awhile."

"…Five years," was the barely audible reply.

The boys fell into silence again, just taking in the appearance of one another.

Harry gasped when his eyes reached Draco's wrist.

The slight boy instinctively brought his arm behind his back and wrapped it in his hand but the damage was done; Harry had seen.

Harry calmly stood and crossed the short distance between the two and pulled Draco's arm up gently for better examination.

There was a large scar, most likely from a burn, where his dark mark used to be. Harry dropped the arm quickly almost disgusted by what he'd seen.

He walked back over to the bed and sat slowly as though even the small movement pained him. "So, are you enjoying life in this shit hole?"

Draco sneered slightly and looked almost the way he had all those years ago on the stairs outside the great hall; a new student just like Harry had been. "Oh yes, Potter. I quite love every single day I spend wasting away in this loony bin."

Harry smiled almost imperceptibly. "I have an offer for you."

The blond looked skeptical but said nothing and Harry took that as a good sign.

"I can get you out of here but there are some conditions." Still Draco was silent.

"I'd like you to come live with me."

Draco blinked._ 'Live with Potter? Is he mad? Surely he must be.'_.

"In what dimension did you think of when you thought I would come live with you?" Draco spat in disbelief. "I assume you'll be wanting my wand as well and that I'll be under constant supervision, not being able to go out without your say-so."

Harry was silent for a moment, waiting for the blond to calm down. "Actually, yes, that's exactly right. There is a bit more to it though, but you've got the gist of it; it will only be temporary."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"As you are improving you'll gain more privileges such as eventually being able to move out and never have to see me again if you don't want to." Harry stated. "Sounds like a pretty sweet deal, yes?" The bespectacled male smirked, knowing he had won already.

Draco scowled a moment. "Will I at least be able to use the loo with privacy?"

Harry laughed. "Privacy in the bathroom, of course."

Draco nodded. '_This just might work.'_

As soon as everything was done, Harry and Draco were escorted out the building to the waiting taxi outside.

"Really, Potter? Its a muggle cab. Can you not apparate? " Draco haughtily said, getting in the cab with Harry.

"I'd like you to see the scenery, Draco. Now, shut up and enjoy the ride." Harry replied.

The blond was quiet for a moment before another thought dawned on him. "Potter, what about my things?"

Harry smiled in silence before turning to Draco. "It was moved to my house this morning."

The blond stayed silent, the information just sinking in.

"But you didn't even come to see me until noon!" Draco said indignantly.

"Yes, Draco." Harry replied with a rather smug smile.

The rest of the trip was a silent; the blond with his face turned away from the bespectacled boy's pleased face.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter. Sorry it's short and that it took so long to post. I currently don't have internet so I can't really post. The good news is, my class is finally over so now I'll have more time to write :3**

**I'd like to thank my fabulous beta, LTRIIGL, for putting up with me and correcting all of my mistakes. She clearly has a lot of patience. She writes too so go check her out. She's much more reliable than me haha.**


End file.
